<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SOFT ANGST BOIFANG TIME. by cherydepr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874080">SOFT ANGST BOIFANG TIME.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherydepr/pseuds/cherydepr'>cherydepr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CRINGE GILA BODOOOOOOOOO, M/M, apparently thats the title dont ask, i do not claim 2020 kamy she is cis n cringe, its just amato being stupid dont worry, man u guys r so funnie sometimes, some uhhhhhhhhhh ‘mild’ ‘angst’, yuhhhhuhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherydepr/pseuds/cherydepr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="%E2%80%9C">sigh</a><br/> </p><p>early 2020 kamy neck deep in her hyperfixation of bbb wrote this. current kamy read in disbelief and cringed with every single word they had to type into their ipad. houhwekkkkkkk</p><p>somewhat more platonically inclined bf, in which amato does stupid things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BoBoiBoy/Fang, BoiFang - Relationship, Fang/Boboiboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SOFT ANGST BOIFANG TIME.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so. this will b written STRAIGHT from the book. unabridged. unhinged. worm off the string. lets do this gamers</p><p>originally written for me moirail mim (if ur reading this somehow mim hiiiiii hello)</p><p>lets begin.</p><p>note: i have nothing to say for early 2020 kamy i do not claim her. this was written before we got a proper introduction to amato, so i only had a general guess on who he is. lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A message appeared on the control system. It came from one of the TAPOPS members (hey uh amato tapops ke), from a person called General Amato.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amato? That sounds like tomato,” Gopal remarked behind Boboiboy. He rolled his eyes and received the message.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A nice-looking man appeared on the screen, fitted with sleek armour. He has a streak of white hair, similar to Boboiboy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Amato smiled as everyone else gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it’s true. My son is here after all! How are you doing, son?” he casually asked, as if they didn’t see each other for years. (dasar babi amato bodo)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... there’s so much I want to tell you-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s life at the TAPOPS station? Is everyone okay?” Amato interrupted easily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taken aback from being cut off abruptly, Boboiboy slowly muttered, “Y-yeah, they’re okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. I have been told you did a great job defending the galaxy. I have been watching you throughout these years, and you’ve proven yourself to be independent! I’m very proud of you, son.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he was watching him for all these years, when he nearly died multiple times fighting bad guys. ‘Very good of you to do so,’ Boboiboy bitterly thought to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyways, all I have to say is keep being independent. You’re going to face bigger challenges soon. Goodbye, son.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Boboiboy could say anything, Amato disconnected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt like it was a pre-recorded messaged instead of a transmission.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boboiboy stood still in front of the screen, his hands tightening into fists at his sides.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boboiboy? Are you okay?” Yaya asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He told me to be independent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to his friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After watching me nearly die several times,” he said, his eyes turning glassy, “he told me to be independent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tear rolled down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s all he ever cared about, right? That’s all he ever wanted from me,” he said, more tears flowing down like a river of emotions. (g222)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? Why is he like this?” he asked, face fully flushed and tears rushing down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why doesn’t he care about me? Why doesn’t he love his own son? Why, tell me WHY???”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boboiboy sank to the floor clutching his hat and his hair and angrily wiping away his tears. His friends looked on, wanting to do something, anything to make him feel better. But not now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cries turned into sobbing. He looked down, tears falling onto the cold metallic floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” he pleaded softly, voice barely audible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was silent. Nobody did anything. The atmosphere felt heavy and damp, like a dark cloud hovering above them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fang stepped forward and crouched in front of Boboiboy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could do anything, Boboiboy immediately leaped forward and hugged him, bringing both of them crashing down onto the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a word, Fang wrapped his arms around Boboiboy as he sobbed away into his shoulder. (plus he’s like sleeveless so he can uhh feel the tears hot on his shoulders n stuff lmao pls k*ll me)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know how it feels like. It’s ok,” Fang comforted him, cradling his head. Gopal, Ying and Yaya crouched down, looking on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(idk why but i put a cw: brother mention on kaizo’s name fkfkfjfjsbbcbfjdn hahahhaha)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaizo didn’t really care for me either. You saw it yourself,” The mere mention of his brother threatened to bring tears. Fang squeezed his eyes shut, as a natural reflex to now show vulnerability.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All he ever did was keeping me alive and nothing else,” he said. “He believed in tough love, and so did your father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that doesn’t matter,” he stated grabbing Boboiboy’ shoulders and looking into his eyes. Behind his visor, Boboiboy could see that he’s also about to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have each other now. We have our friends here, and that’s all that matters,” he said, gesturing to their friends as they nod along.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fang’s right! As long as we have each other, nothing can ever stop us!” Ying joined as she gives Yaya a tight hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, are you ready to face bigger challenges with your bestest friends?” Gopal said, tapping Boboiboy’s shoulder from behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boboiboy looked at Fang, flashing him a warm smile before he grinned even wider when he smirked back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(and so da gang go to cempaka 2 [my dorm] and tells kamy to go to sleep. the end.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is fucking CRINGEGGEGE but on the plus side i win bc im using this to clear up pages in my book for me to draw and you cant unread it LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHAH &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>